Monocromático
by Kibou Sou
Summary: Hacia el mismo destino, siguiendo caminos opuestos, sintiendo el caos dentro de sí. Si tan sólo se hubiesen adaptado al otro, hubiesen sido el elemento perfecto, hubiesen sido felices. Hubiesen encontrado la forma más pura del amor.


Jo, jo, jo! Feliz Halloween!... De acuerdo, me equivoqué de fecha –y para colmo también de frase ¬¬#-, pero ya saben que los estoy saludando. Esta idea estaba revoloteando por mi cabeza y no me la podía dejar cuajar ahí.

Espero que como siempre por lo menos a alguien se tome la molestia de leer este escrito y que le guste (o desagrade) lo suficiente para comentar. Sin más vamos al fic.

* * *

**.::Monocromático::.**

En realidad no importaba la perspectiva, ni el _modus operandi,_ ni los ideales o ideas. Como fuera, sus diferencias físicas sólo servían para exteriorizar aquellas que estaban en sus almas; aún así, a ellos únicamente les valía para rememorarse en trazos delicados que figuraba en preciosos cuerpos llenos de vida.

Aquellos cuerpos que intensamente se marchitaban a la oscuridad, convirtiéndose en seres muertos y llenos de emociones; uno le hacía conocer a todo el mundo su ira, el otro prefería ocultarla, pero ambos tenían miedo de que es "desprecio" se convirtiera en algo más, algo más caótico, más intenso.

No había manera, pensaban. Jamás dejarían de sentirse así, como si el mundo les perteneciera. Pero eran unos chicos, humanos al fin y al cabo. Sus sentimientos los podían reprimir, sí, pero no exterminar.

Y así transcurría el tiempo, cada vez se sumían más y más en la incertidumbre. Después de todo, lo contrario al amor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia. Pero ellos no se ignoraban. Al contrario, gustaban de formar parte de la vida del otro. El mayor lo agredía. El pequeño fingía que no le importaba. De esa manera lograban dejar su marca personal en el alma de su rival.

Pero lo que realmente sentían era expresado en forma de llanto y gemidos que retumbaban entre las cuatro paredes de sus habitaciones, y no salían de ahí. Ante el mundo seguían siendo enemigos, aunque jamás pudiesen serlo verdaderamente.

No podían cambiar sus sentimientos. No podrían alterar la realidad.

Eran tan opuestos que simplemente estar juntos les suponía un sentimiento de dependencia, una retorcida sensación de paz.

El rubio era caos. El albino era orden. Siempre como fuego y hielo, guerra y paz, día y noche, todo y nada, creyente y ateo, canto y afonía, lluvia y sequía, viento y tierra.

Luz y obscuridad.

_Negro y blanco._

Contrastando con el ser lleno de color –cabello dorado y ojos celestes- al que carecía de él –cabello rizo y blanco con ojos grises-. Pero aquél azul profundo sólo era la puerta a un mundo sin luz y lleno de resentimiento. Y los grises del otro eran un universo de nada.

¿Por qué?

Si la indiferencia del pequeño había sido devorada por el rubio, ¿por qué no podría él arrebatarle su cordura?

Por eso sus espíritus estaban fijados en un color. Uno solo. Mello estaba destinado al negro, al despiadado y asfixiante negro. Near por otra parte se debía al blanco. Frío y cegador. El mayor representaba al opresivo y, como el negro, era ausencia de luz. En él ya no había oportunidad al color. Engullía ferozmente a quien se interpusiera y por la fuerza opacaba a los demás. En tanto, el más joven era omnipresente. Todo él era radiante. Todos los colores o cualidades, eso era él. Jamás había dejado de ser el que resaltara y atrapaba lo que deseaba para sí mismo.

No estaban de acuerdo pero siempre uno representaba lo mejor del puzzle –o por lo menos así era para su contrincante- y eran lo más brillante y lo que anhelaban mutuamente. Y no pudiendo más intentaron robarse ese "algo" especial.

Demencialmente se transformaron el uno al otro, encaminándose al futuro con un paso quejumbroso, con una sonrisa de prepotencia en el rostro; dejando en el camino un pasado lleno de lágrimas y sangre, con la voluntad y determinación fijadas en la piel. Y en sus irises la inocencia se había evaporado para siempre cediendo paso a una violenta mirada de rencor.

Ya no había redención, no existía la oportunidad del perdón.

Una vez muerto su libre albedrío sólo estaban destinados a cauterizar con un "te odio" las heridas auto infligidas; heridas que provocaron con un sentimiento tan escabroso como el que evocaban sus pasiones.

Mirando al cielo, hacia un futuro en el que no creían, sufriendo el veneno de su antagonista, sin otra opción convirtiéndose en un color neutro y que parecía tan distante. Sentenciados a volverse un todo monocromo.

_Tan gris como la nada._

* * *

Vale, es basura, pero es una basura que me esforcé en escribir.

¿Qué tal, les dio indigestión, ganas de llorar, o ganas de llorar por tristeza?

Como sea, espero ansiosa los reviews que no dudaré en contestar. Recuerden, desde criticas, felicitaciones, abrazos y amenazas de bomba.

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**_


End file.
